Right For You
by iluvparker
Summary: Katy trades shifts at the lab and finds herself working with Adam. Both have a past and more importantly secrets about their pasts. Will they get along? If so, how much?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into work late, yet again. As I was trying desperately to wipe the remaining bits of finger paint off my hands on the back of my dark jeans my boss walked up to me.

Mac Taylor said, "Nice of you to finally show up, Katherine. You realize your shift started about twenty minutes ago, right?" His tone suggested a hint of light teasing, but in his eyes you could see the real frustration. He knew my situation, but he could only be so lenient.

"I'm real sorry, Mac. I'll work on Sunday to catch up if you want."

"We both know that isn't really an option for you. How about a shift change? I have something in the afternoon that would suit you much better and I have a feeling you would like your partner a lot better." We both stared at my lab mate, Kyle, as he walked down the hall past us, his jeans sagging and rap music blaring from his headphones. Too bad he doesn't know that he is about the whitest and skinniest guy I have ever met.

"That would be perfect, Mac. I appreciate it."

"Sure thing, kid, you start tomorrow. Now get to work."

I flashed him one of my rare, shy smiles and walked to my station. Immediately I went to work on a laptop that had been found at a recent crime scene and then the rest of the late shift was spent on paper work, which I was really falling behind on.

The next day I actually got to the lab on time and without a trace of paint on me. I went to my work station to find that my new lab partner was nowhere in sight. They probably had to go do something, so I just go right ahead and continue with the paper work from the night before. Suddenly a guy with auburn hair bursts in holding hands with this beautiful blonde woman, and I can't help but wonder if her gigantic boobs are fake. She seems ditsy, very ditsy, but supermodel beautiful. I can't help but compare my long, plain brunette hair and plain clothes with her expensive tastes in hair and clothing. My makeup is simple, while hers seems to be professionally done. I don't like her, but I really shouldn't judge.

The two pause for a long kiss, completely ignoring my presence. Now I'm wondering if the auburn haired guy in the lab coat paid for the now obviously fake boobs. I look away before I start to laugh.

Finally she leaves, with a promise to see him later tonight and a wink. I guess somebody is getting lucky. Then the guy sits down and notices me.

"Hi there, I've never seen you here before," his cheeks are turning deep shades of red as he says this. Good, he should be embarrassed.

"Shift change. I'm Katherine, but you can call me Katy," I give a half-hearted smile as I decide to give this guy a chance, but I don't meet his eyes.

He seems to notice and becomes very shy all of a sudden. "I'm Adam, sorry about all that with Courtney."

"It's fine, your girlfriend seems really nice." Wow, I am such a good liar.

"Yeah. So do you know if we have a case?"

"As of right now, we don't."

"Ok," he says as he gets on the computer. I just ignore him and go back to my papers.

An hour of silence goes by and apparently Adam can't stand it anymore, because he asks, "Is it ok if I play music?"

"As long as it's good," I say, seeming not to care. Then the unexpected happens, he plays one of my favorite songs, Situations by Escape the Fate. A few seconds in I catch myself singing along and Adam has noticed too. He looks up at me and this time I catch his eye, "We're going to get along just fine, Adam."

He smiled and I knew that we would be good friends after that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I got to work about twenty minutes early by some miracle, but so did Adam and the bimbo. What was her name again? Doesn't matter, she is just going to take all his money and leave him. I've seen it a few dozen times.

Once she leaves, after hanging all over Adam for like half an hour, I say, "You know what, Adam? You remind me a lot of my brother, Josh." All the while I'm laughing, on the inside that is and perhaps it shows on my face.

"Is Josh a nice guy?" he smiles.

"He's ok."

"Does Josh have good luck with the ladies?"

At this point I can't hold in my laugh anymore, "Quite the opposite actually. He was married once though, well twice if you count the stripper in Vegas."

"I bet Josh counts the stripper in Vegas…," Adam says quietly. "So does that mean you don't think I'm good with women? Because you've seen me with Courtney."

"I never said Josh couldn't get women, he just has trouble keeping them."

"Wow, tell me what you really think of me," he says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I'm sure you and Courtney are great together."

"You really think so?"

No! "Yeah, I do. She seems like a nice lady."

"Yeah, thanks Stu." He sticks his tongue out at me and my Hangover reference, and then goes back to work.

We work until lunch and then go to the lounge together to eat. I pull out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and to my great surprise so does Adam.

"Smooth or crunchy?" I ask.

"Smooth. You?"

"The same. Grape or strawberry?"

"Grape. Yourself?"

"The same. White or wheat?"

"White." This time he just looks at me for my answer.

"The same. I must say that you have an excellent taste in sandwiches."

"So do you, but we aren't just going to talk about our pb and j's all lunch, are we?"

"I'm not really the best at the whole conversation thing. But since we're going to be working together, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Well, I'm not very good at the conversation thing either and there's really not that much to tell. You already know where I work, who my girlfriend is, and the kind of music I like. That's about it."

"I'm sure there's more somewhere in there. Where did you grow up?"

"Arizona."

"Family?"

"Only child."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about them."

"That's fair. What do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, before I got a girlfriend I played a lot of video games and ate a ton of pizza."

"Your girlfriend made you give up video games and pizza? How cruel!" Just one more reason to hate the bimbo, she's trying to change a perfectly nice guy. Well, to be fair I don't really know if he is a nice guy or not yet, but I think he is. "What about friends? Who do you hang out with?"

"The guys from the lab mainly, like Danny, Lindsey, and Stella. Mostly I'm by myself though."

"Solitary guy, that's cool."

"What about you? Where did you grow up?"

"Harlem."

"Family?"

"Me and Josh."

"Parents?"

"Touchy subject."

"Ok, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I don't have spare time."

"Why? Work too much?"

"Something like that."

"What about friends?"

"I don't have time for that either."

"I find that hard to believe. Do you ever just have time for yourself?"

"I sleep alone."


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went by and Adam and I got to know each other better, or at least I got to know him better. I still wouldn't give details of my life and he still didn't talk about his past, which is fine by me. His girlfriend started hanging around more, though, and I actually had to learn her name.

One day she stayed for a couple of hours and was very annoying. Adam was halfway working and I was really trying to get something accomplished, but she just kept on talking and talking and talking. I could tell that even Adam was starting to get tired of it. He started to tap his pencil in a constant 1 2 3 4 beat, which didn't bother me, if fact I barely noticed because I'm used to such behavior. Courtney did not feel the same however.

She slapped her hand on top of the pencil to stop the noise. I looked up and upon seeing the look of anxiety on Adam's face I finally put two and two together. His eyes started looking every which way and he was desperately trying not to freak out, but Courtney did not move her hand. She noticed what was happening though and started chewing him out.

"Adam, what is wrong with you? You do annoying stuff like that all the time and I absolutely hate it, and when I ask you to stop you freak out and get all embarrassed. Is this some mental problem or what? Because it needs to stop!" she said all this in her squeaky bimbo voice and I decided to speak out about it finally.

"He can't help it and you have not right to yell at him about it."

"What do you know? Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Not until you let him tap the pencil. It doesn't seem like a big deal to you, but to him it is. He has OCD."

"No he doesn't, if he did he would have told me." She looked down at Adam, but he was just staring at her hand covering the pencil. But I saw the look of temporary shock on his face when I said that.

"Trust me, I know the symptoms. It's not a big deal though and it's actually fairly manageable with the right treatment."

"How do you know? Do you have it or something? If so, did you give it to him?"

"Wow, you are incredibly stupid. A person can't just catch OCD and no I don't have it, my son does." She had hit a nerve and she knew it. There was no time to focus on that though, because Adam threw her hand off the desk and picked up the pencil. He didn't resume the tapping though, rather he threw it across the room and stood to put his hands behind his head and begin pacing.

Courtney called him a freak and left in quite the hurry. I stood, walked over to the pencil and calmly picked it up, and put it back on Adam's desk. I sat back down and turned on music at a very low volume. He paced up and down his side of the room a couple more times and then sat down, breathing in a funny, yet familiar, pattern.

His curiosity won out, "How old is your son?"

"Six and a half, or so he would say. He's very particular about numbers." I say this in an attempt to calm him down more, but then I am embarrassed for sharing so much about my life in just a few short moments.

"What's his name?"

"Joseph Matthew, I call him Mattie. But if you ask him, it's Batman."

"Batman, good choice. What about his dad? What does he call him?"

"He doesn't call him anything anymore."

"I'm sorry," and I think he could tell I didn't want to talk about it because he didn't ask about it. "So what caused Mattie's OCD?"

"He could have been born with it or it could have been a result of some head trauma. The doctor isn't sure and he's too young to really ever be able to tell. On the plus side though, he was really good at learning patterns at school and he likes to organize the fridge at home so I can always find what I'm looking for. He likes to help put away his laundry and never complains about cleaning his room. Counting is his favorite thing to do, so I knew that I needed 232 tiles when I redecorated my kitchen last year. He has all the Pokemon memorized and the order in which they evolve, even the new ones that aren't nearly as good as the originals."

Adam had started laughing toward the end and I knew he was back. "It sounds like you really love him."

"More than anything in the world."

"Then how come I didn't know you had a son until now?"

"I was young when I had him and it's been hard. I don't like to let very many people into my life anymore."

"Were you afraid that I would judge you?"

"No, I was afraid that you would want to know more and try to…. I don't know."

"Try to pry into your life?"

"Yeah, I think that's it. I just don't want a bunch of people trying to be nice to Mattie just because he has a disorder or just because he is different, because really he's just like everyone else. Admittedly I'm not as annoyed with him as I am with a lot of other people, he's actually pretty awesome. My son is my best friend."

"That's sweet and the overprotective mom thing makes sense. How do you deal with the OCD though, seeing as he is so young?"

"He takes anti-depressants and goes to therapy once a week. Mac changed my schedule so I could spend more time with him and that seems to help too. He rarely freaks out and I would say that he has a very mild form of OCD. I mean he can function at school with all the other children and his teacher absolutely adores him. Plus it helps that he isn't ashamed of it. When he has a tick and another kid asks about he explains that he can't help it. He says that something is weird in his brain and that makes him do weird stuff sometimes."

"I wish I had Mattie's confidence."

"He's pretty fearless, that kid. I call him my little man sometimes, because he just acts so grown up about it."

"He sounds great."

"He is and maybe you can meet him someday."

"You would let me in?"

"Only temporarily."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, long after the pencil incident, the work load had slowed to almost a halt. I decided to spark up a conversation with Adam.

"So how do you deal with your OCD? If you don't mind my asking of course. It's just that I've never met an adult who has OCD and I'm curious is all."

"It's fine," he waves his hand before continuing as if to emphasis how he doesn't mind. "I also take anti-depressants, but no therapy. I did that when I was younger, but I didn't really like it so when I turned eighteen I stopped going. I just have to make sure to remain calm and try not to let things get to me as much."

"So it started when you were younger?"

"Yeah, around age fourteen I think. I wasn't diagnosed with OCD right away though, the doctor's just thought it was PTSD at first but it kept getting worse."

"Posttraumatic stress disorder?"

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. Was it difficult for you growing up after you started to show symptoms? Hard to find work or anything?" There was a certain edge in my voice and Adam picked up on it.

He said reassuringly, "Nope, I have it under control so it isn't a problem at all. Mattie will be fine."

"Thanks," for that he earned a rare smile, it was even real. I was beginning to actually like Adam and considered him my friend now. "So what are you going to do about Courtney?"

"She thinks I'm a freak so she will probably dump me. I'll call her after work to get it over with."

"What if she doesn't break up with you? She might have just been shocked or whatever, maybe she didn't mean it."

"Oh please! Do you honestly think that's the case? Besides I was only in that relationship for the sex and all she really wanted was my money. She was about to find out that I don't have any so we were on the verge of a break up anyways."

"Adam! Why would stay with a girl like that?" I laugh.

"Did you see her boobs? It was love at first sight!"

"They were totally fake! Men are such pigs," I'm still laughing and so is he.

"I'm not dumb, I knew they were fake the whole time, but to make her feel better I said they looked real. Women like her are easy to figure out."

"Women like her are easy. Period."

He laughs at what I can only assume is his own stupidity for being in a relationship like that. "So what about you? Any special guys in your life that aren't pigs?"

"No, I don't date anymore. But you're shaping up to be a pretty good friend."

"Really? So you have decided to let me into your life."

"Your foot is in the door, that's all." I give him a sarcastic don't push it any farther look and then we both go back to work with a smile on our faces.


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday I was in a bit of a panic. I went to Mac's office and upon seeing the worry on my face he immediately took a kinder demeanor.

"Mac my babysitter cancelled on me and I have nowhere to take Mattie. Is it ok if he stays here at the lab with me today?"

He bent down and got a good look at my son. "Of course, just keep an eye on him. Anything broken comes out of your paycheck." He smiled and then stood up.

"Thank you so much," I said. I grabbed Mattie's hand and led him out of the office and down the hall to my station. Through the glass I saw that Adam was already there. "All right, baby, are you ready to meet mom's new friend?"

He was too distracted by everything else in the lab to even give me a nod. I just laughed and pulled my son into my part of the lab.

"Hey Katy!" Adam greeted me as he heard the door open, but he didn't turn around.

"Hi Adam," I said and he finished what he was doing on the computer. He looked up as we were walking by.

"Hey it's Batman!"

My son was clearly delighted that this complete stranger knew his nickname, the smile on his face showed me that. Usually Mattie is shy around new people, but not now. He said, "Hi! Do you like Batman too?"

Adam rolled out from behind his desk so he could look directly at Mattie and said, "I love Batman! He's only the coolest superhero of all time! In fact…," Adam reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, on the front was the Batman symbol. "I got this and at home I have a T-shirt with the bat on it too. Want to look at it?" He held out his wallet for Mattie.

"Cool!" he yelled as he practically ripped it out of Adam's hands. I would have thought he would open it and try to take all the money, but he was fine with just looking at the front.

Adam looked up at me and I gave him a silent thank you. I got an equally silent no problem. Then I said, "Come on Batman, we have to get to work."

"Ok," he gave Adam back his wallet. "What do we have to do?"

"Well, you have to color this very important picture and I have to get the data off a smashed up cell phone." I pulled a Batman coloring book out of the bag I brought for Mattie's stuff and some crayons. "You even get to sit in the totally awesome spinney chair and don't tell Adam, but that makes you his boss."

Mattie smiled nice and big for me and then went to work on the coloring book. I walked over to the table and got to work on the phone. Adam came over to help me out. It took us about an hour to get it in working condition and it took Mattie about that long to finish his picture.

"Mom, look! I finished!"

"That's awesome, sugar! When we get home you can hang that on the fridge."

"Nope, I want Adam to have it." He got up and walked over to us holding out the picture to Adam.

"Thanks, bud. Tell you what, when I get home I'm going to hang it on my fridge."

Mattie's cheeks got all red and he ran back to the chair. He opened up his bag to look for something new to do and found his DS, he was golden. He played Pokemon for about three hours and Adam complimented him on his focus several times.

Every once in awhile, just to check on him, I would ask, "Are you winning, baby?" to answer I would always get a simple, "Yep!" and he would keep on playing.

When he was finally done with that I decided that now would be a good time to eat our lunch and Adam decided to join us. We all walked down to the lounge together and this time all three of us pulled out a pb and j, only Mattie's didn't have crust.

"So, Batman, what grade are you in?" asked Adam.

"First and I'm the tallest kid in class!"

"That's awesome! Do you like first grade?"

"Yeah, but kindergarten was better."

"Why is that?"

"We got a nap and two snacks, but now we don't get a nap and only one snack. We get an extra recess though and we get to play with the big kids."

"What's your favorite thing to do at recess?"

"I like to swing."

"Really? That was my favorite thing to do when I was little too, but now I probably would break the swing set."

Both boys laughed and we finished lunch in a pleasant conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at our station I set Mattie on my lap and started to type up a report. My son started to straighten the things on my desk and I let him, because honestly I could be a bit more tidy. My fascination at the precision with which he moved things was broken when my phone went off.

I grabbed it out of my purse and answered, "Hello, this is Katy."

From the other end, this is what I heard, "Of course I know this is Katy. You think I don't know who I'm calling? This is Ellen by the way."

I could feel my face flush with anger, "Can I call you back later? I'm at work right now."

"No we need to settle this right now."

"You've had six years to settle this, why does it have to be right now?" I yell into the phone.

"Why are you all upset with me? I didn't-"

"Stop! I will call you later to discuss this, Ellen." I hung up and threw my phone on the desk, which knocked over a stack of papers that Mattie had just gotten straight. He became upset and knocked all of the papers onto the floor. He kicked the desk causing my chair to spin, and he jumped down.

Mattie sat on the floor next to the papers with his knees up to his chest. He began to cry into his hands more out of embarrassment than the fact that I had triggered his OCD. I crawled out of my chair and sat next to him. I pulled my poor son into my lap and said, "I'm sorry sweetie, mommy was just mad and didn't mean to mess up the papers. I wasn't mad at you though and I liked how you were organizing my desk. Do you want to fix the papers?"

He nodded and I kissed his temple. "I love you, baby." I set Mattie up in the chair and started handing him papers. When they were all picked up I stayed on the floor, wishing I could be a child again and just stay here and cry like Mattie did. I don't want to get up and face the inevitable.

Perhaps this was evident on my face. Maybe for once I showed how I was really feeling, because Adam came and sat next to me. "Is it safe to say that the person on the phone was not a friend of yours?"

"Very safe."

"Did they want something to do with Mattie?"

"You're a very good guesser," I say trying to resume my usual emotionless attitude. It doesn't work because my voice cracks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispers.

"Nothing to say." I smile and pick myself up. The day goes on normally until Adam offers to buy us a slice. I want nothing more than to walk away from him and hide away in my safe apartment, but Mattie seems to like him so I agree. We walk a couple of blocks to Adam's favorite pizza place.

We sit out on the curb and eat as the sun starts to go down below the skyline. Adam and Mattie talk, but I sit in complete silence not even paying attention to what they are saying.

"Katy? Are you ok?"

I finally snap out of my trance, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How about I walk you guys home?"

I just nod in compliance. There is no sense in trying to talk him out of this. We both take one of Mattie's hands and I lead them down the street for a few blocks. I stop outside our apartment building.

"Thanks for the pizza, Adam!" says Mattie, I've taught him well.

"Anytime Batman!" Adam gives him a high five.

"Yes, thank you for the pizza and walking us home and putting up with us all day." I smile and give him a hug.

He pauses when pulling away from me and asks, "Are you sure you're all right?"

I see the look of concern in his eyes and decide that for once maybe I should open up. I accept his friendship. "Do you want to come up?"

"Sure." So I unlock the door and lead them up two flights of stairs. As I'm unlocking the apartment door the neighbor's opens up and a little girl comes out.

"Hi Katy! Can Matt come over to play after dinner?" she asks.

"We've already eaten, girlie, so he's all yours." I smile at Ellie, the little girl, and let go off my son's hand as he runs into her apartment. "Tell your mom to just send him over whenever you guys are done." I'm fairly certain she heard me before the door slammed shut.

"That's Mattie's friend, Ellie. They go to school together. Her mom is a real sweetheart and her dad is really kind, they watch him sometimes for me," I say as we enter the apartment together.

I put my purse on the kitchen table to my right as I walk in and offer Adam a drink, but he declines. So we move out into the living room and sit on the couch about a foot apart from each other, a friendly position, but I feel too close. I move over slightly, which does not go unnoticed, but Adam doesn't say anything. He knows me well enough by now.

"So what happened earlier? Who was that that called you?"

"Direct and to the point I see."

"I thought you would prefer it that way rather than me dragging this out." I take that as him being mad about me moving away.

"It was Ellen, Keith's mom."

"Who is Keith?"

"Matt's father."

"Oh…. What did she want?"

"She probably wants to see Mattie and try to patch things up between me and Keith. She hates me for not staying with him."

"Why didn't you stay with him? He's Matt's father and all."

"That is a long and complicated story." I looked at him to let him know he wasn't to push the issue.

"Ok, one last question. Why do you call your son Mattie when his first name is Joseph?"

"Joseph was Keith's father, it was a family tradition of theirs to give the first born son the grandfather's name."

"Was Joseph a good guy? Nice to you, I mean?"

"No, he never liked me. Ellen used to like me though and his sister was too cracked out to hate me."

"Was Keith a nice guy?"

"For a little while."

"Then what happened?"

"Then it gets into that long and complicated story I was telling you about."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know," and I offer him a small smile.

"So what are you going to tell Ellen?" He moves closer to me on the couch thinking that the smile meant I thought it was ok. I guess it is.

"I'm going to tell her that she will never see my son ever again and if she pushes the issue then I am going to get a restraining order."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"So then Mattie doesn't have a father figure in his life?"

"No, not really. His mom isn't exactly trustworthy of men anymore."

"Not even me?"

"I think you're pretty trustworthy so far."

"I will take that as a good sign. So exactly how mad would you be if I kissed you right now?"

"Well, first I would be shocked and then I would be angry enough to kick you out of the apartment."

"So…friends?" and he extended his hand.

"Friends," I say, accepting his hand with an additional smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"So since we are friends, can I ask you something without you getting mad?" asked Adam as he glanced over at me from his side of the couch, which was dangerously close to my side of the couch.

"I suppose."

"When was the last time you just completely opened up to someone? Have you ever just forgotten about all the possible consequences and just let yourself be with someone?"

"The last time I did that I got pregnant," I said with a laugh. What is he getting at here? First he wants to kiss me and now this.

"I don't mean like that," he smirked. "I just mean, like, have you ever just let someone inside your life completely? Someone that wasn't family and you knew it was a risk, but you did it anyways?"

"Yes and I got my heart stomped on."

"So you've just completely closed yourself off from the world?"

"I suppose…."

"How is that working out for you?" There was a bit of a twinge in his voice that I couldn't place.

"Pretty nice until you showed up. Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Because every day I sit across from you and can see the pain on your face. You put on a mask the instant you enter the room, but I know that in your head you are fighting this battle between your own experiences and the world around you. I know that you are torn between your own heartbreak and the safety of your son. I know that you think you can handle all of this on your own, but I also have a feeling that you are slowly dying inside. It kills me to see you drag yourself between your separate responsibilities every day. How long do you plan on putting yourself through all of this? When will you realize that not all people are out to get you and some are actually willing to help you if you let them? Why won't you let me in?"

Tears came to my eyes, but I wouldn't dare let them fall. My throat was tightening from the effort, but I squeezed out, "I've let you in as much as I can."

"The sad thing is that I believe that and I know it's true. I think you've forgotten how to let people into your life, but I'm left to wonder how it will affect Mattie."

"That's low and you know it." I want to stand up and run right out of here, but this is my apartment. He is the one that needs to leave and I need to figure out how to tell him. How does one kick someone out for telling them exactly how their life is?

"I only want you to think about it, I didn't mean for it to be a blow."

"You should know by now that I would do anything for my son. If I thought that my actions were hurting him in any way then I would stop immediately. Mattie has plenty of friends and good people in his life. He's fine."

"I think that he sees that you aren't fine though. Put yourself in his shoes, when you were little what would you have thought if you constantly saw your mom sad and without friends?"

"I can't."

"What? Because you don't want to know how hard it is on a kid? Well, you need to realize how you actions are affecting Mattie."

"No! Adam, I mean that I can't picture it because my mother wasn't exactly around when I was little. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a mom without having your own as a role model to look up to and help you out? I've made plenty of mistakes with Joseph! I probably caused his OCD!" The tears just started to pour down my face. I felt then run down my cheeks and neck until they met my shirt, but there was no chance of me stopping.

Adam said in a very pained voice, "I had no idea."

"You couldn't have, but I would appreciate it if you didn't point out the fact that I'm a failure as a parent anymore."

"You aren't a failure at all."

"You said so yourself!"

"Just because I pointed out that one thing does not mean you are failing at parenting at all. Earlier when Mattie freaked out you were so good. You were very calm and he got over it quickly because of what you said. You were a great comfort to him." He brushed the hair out of my face. "I think you're a great mom and I don't think you cause his OCD. Didn't you say something about head trauma once? That's more likely to be the cause or he could have been born with it I suppose." This only serves to make me cry more. Adam becomes extremely worried and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "What did I do wrong? I was only trying to help I swear!" he whispers in a tone that suggests how confused and worried he is, but how comforting he wishes he were.

"Mattie's father caused the head trauma. I came home one day from work to find Keith shaking him to get him to be quiet. He didn't know that I had come home so when I shouted for him to stop he was so surprised he dropped him on his head, it split open so we took him to the hospital. There Keith confessed that he had hurt him before and he didn't think he could handle being a father. I told him I never wanted to see him ever again and asked the nurse to call the cops. He was taken away and I had moved away within a week. Ellen claims that none of this was really Keith's fault and that he just wasn't ready to be a parent yet, but now he is. I can't face him though and I don't care what Ellen thinks, he is never seeing Mattie ever again." I looked up to see tears on Adam's face. "You wanted me to open up, right?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would be anything like that. I don't know what to say, except don't you dare let Keith near Mattie ever again. I don't know him, but I know I don't want him to lay a finger on that boy."

I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but I kissed him. Something about how protective he was of Mattie and the fact that I had just opened up made me do it. The warmth and comfort I got from the kiss is what surprised me, also how soft his lips were. Before I knew it I couldn't stop kissing him and I forgot about everything.


	8. Chapter 8

On the couch I sort of let Adam take over the situation, after all he was more in practice with this stuff than I was. I laid back while he kissed me on the mouth, neck, and shoulder. His hands went to my waist and lifted up my shirt a little running his fingers up my sides, but only until he met my ribs. I got a tingly sensation from where he touched me and all up my spine. It's hard to remember the last time that happened to me or possibly it never has.

I start to tug his T-shirt off, but hesitate. He notices and backs off, but doesn't sit up. "This is too much, too soon, right?"

In response I pull his shirt off and fire a ton of kisses his way. Soon my shirt is off as well, but when he goes for the bra I grab his hand and pull it up to my lips. I run my hands along his back and chest and what I find is to my liking so I deepen every kiss and so does he.

"Bedroom?"

This one word makes me stop. Here I am, on the couch, sharing a passionate make out session with a man that I just dumped my life on. An hour ago I would have kicked him out if he so much as leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. I shake my head, "Not like this."

"Confused or am I a bad kisser?" he gives a cocky smirk, which I have never seen him do before.

"Confused, you're an exceptional kisser," I tease.

"More kissing or have I overstayed my welcome?"

"Should I answer with what I want or what I know is right?"

"Am I going to like what is right?"

"I think we can find a happy medium, but we are going to have to have all our clothes on." He fake frowned. "I'm going to go and get Mattie, because it's almost his bedtime. I'll get him all ready for bed and once he falls asleep we can talk or whatever."

"Does whatever involve you being topless again?"

I got really close like I was going to kiss him and said, "If you start to act like a pig than I am going to kick you out." Then I stood up and as I was about to walk out the door said, "Make sure your shirt is on when we get back."

"You might want to fix your hair!" he yelled as the door was closing. Embarrassed I pushed it all back into place and walked to my neighbor's door.

I exchanged a small conversation with Ellie's mom and collected my son. We walked back in and upon seeing Adam my curious six year-old asked, "Why is Adam still here? Is he spending the night?"

My cheeks flushed, "I don't know, baby, maybe he will."

"If he does can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure thing. Now go take a shower and get ready for bed. He ran off toward his room and then we heard the bathroom door slam. Adam gave me a questionable look. "Well, I'm not going to lie to him and if you do stay this way it won't be weird in the morning."

"Would he know what we would be doing if I did stay?"

"No! That would be weird!"

"There's still potential for awkwardness in the morning then."

"Then you won't stay the night." I stick out my tongue in a childish way as I go into the kitchen to get a vitamin for Mattie. He runs out in Scooby Doo pajamas moments later. "Here you go, baby." He takes it and runs off to his room. I follow him and tuck him in.

Out in the living room Adam has made himself comfortable. His shoes are kicked off next to the couch and he is lying on his back watching me. I slip my shoes off next to his and gently lay down on top of him. My head rests above his heart. The sound brings back one of the happiest memories I have.

"When I thought I was pregnant I went to the doctors. I got a sonogram and the first time I heard Mattie's heart beat I thought that I was the happiest person in the world. The sound kept on replaying in my head all day and I would smile every time I thought about the little guy growing inside of he."

Adam reached down and started to rub my back until I fell asleep. I actually started to feel happy again.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in the middle of the night to find myself asleep in my own bed, yet I distinctly remembered falling asleep on Adam. I walked out to the living room to find him flicking through TV channels.

He noticed me and hopped up, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, in fact I thought you had left." I walked over to him and put my hand on his chest. I gently pushed him back onto the couch and sat next to him.

"I just thought you would be more comfortable in there and you told me once that you sleep alone."

"Oh yeah…. What time is it?"

He checks his phone, "About 2:30. Why?"

"Just wondering. Why did you stay?"

"Well, I wasn't about to walk out on you. I get the feeling that has happened to you a few too many times in your life."

I lean my head on his shoulder, "My mom walked out on us, my dad, Josh, and me I mean."

"Why?"

"My dad got real sick and she couldn't deal with it."

"When you say he got real sick-"

"Cancer."

"How could she leave you guys like that?"

"I've been asking that question my whole life. I found out a couple of years ago that she overdosed and died."

"What about your dad?" He brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I loved my dad. He died when I was sixteen."

He kissed my forehead and I began to melt into happiness again. We sat there for a bit and he held my hand.

"Want to do something I might regret in the morning?" I asked.

"What?"

I stood, still holding his hand, and walked into the bedroom. "No sex, but you can sleep with me in here." I took off my shirt and put on a comfortable pair of pajama shorts to sleep in that and a bra. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable too." He took off his jeans and crawled into bed next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and let him kiss the top of my head and play with my hair until I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up when Adam kissed my cheek, "Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough. Yourself?"

He kissed my neck and whispered, "What do you think?"

Feeling energetic for the first time ever in the morning, I rolled over and sat on him. I leaned down and kissed him. He responded thoroughly by leaning up and kissing my neck and chest. I wanted to rip his shirt off, but remembered my motherly responsibilities. So I kissed him a few more times and rolled off, he didn't like that as much.

"Do you know if Mattie is up?"

"No and he probably won't be for awhile, it's only seven."

"And he's six," I say with a look to say that he has no idea. "He'll come in here the instant he's awake wanting breakfast and I think I promised him pancakes."

Adam sighed, "You did. Will he really be up so soon?"

"I'd say we have a good half hour," I say while getting back on top of him. This time I do take his shirt off and trail kisses all over his chest. I still won't let him take my bra off though and he gets a rather pouty look on his face that I kiss right off. He has no problem cupping my breasts with the bra on however and rolls me over onto my back to kiss my neck more. The shorts come off and I realize how serious this is getting, but don't seem to mind. He plays with the wire of my bra and tries to reach up under it and I know how badly he wants it.

I'm about to give in when I hear Mattie's door open and him walking sleepily down the hall. I get Adam off and a shirt on in under ten seconds, possibly a record. Then the door opens and my son walks over to my bed and asks, "Can we make those pancakes now?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sure thing bud, but how about you go watch cartoons for a little bit while I get dressed." I smile down at him and pray he doesn't question this. Normally I would get right out of bed and help him.

"Why are you wearing Adam's shirt anyways?"

"Oh…I was just being silly and accidentally put his shirt on instead of mine. Hey! I bet Batman is on! Why don't you go watch it?"

"Is Adam ok?"

I looked over to find him lying down with his knees bent and his hands covering his face, and have to resist the urge to laugh. "He's fine, just a little sleepy."

"What were you guys doing?"

"Just talking, baby. Go watch TV."

He gave me one more quizzical look and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Adam moved his hands and looked at me, "Just talking?" He was all red from embarrassment and I was glad to discover that he had never been in this position before.

"Well, what did you want me to tell him? Adam and mommy were just in here making out topless? I don't think so."

"It's going to be virtually impossible for us to be alone, isn't it?"

"We were alone last night."

"This is true," he says as he remembers everything and a grin creeps onto his face. "Are we going to be alone again tonight?"

"Depends on how well behaved you are today. Now Mattie has therapy at two and after that I am taking him to Josh's. He'll spend the night and my brother will take him to school tomorrow, so we will have a considerable amount of time together and perhaps that will make up for this morning." I stand up and throw off his shirt to find him staring at me. Ignoring this I walk into my closet pull on another pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Adam pulls on his pants and shirt and walks down to the bathroom as I go into the kitchen to start on the pancakes.

Adam comes and sits at the table after I refuse to let him help me make breakfast. Mattie ups off the couch and bounds over and then proceeds to flop onto Adam's lap as if this was our normal morning routine. Adam's reaction is what really surprises me though. Instead of being shocked he hugs Mattie real tight and gives him a scruffy kiss on the cheek. He asks my son, "Any big plans for today, bud?"

"I have to see the doctor, but after that I'm going to Uncle Josh's! We're going to play basketball at the park and he's going to teach me to slam dunk."

"That sounds really awesome!"

"Yeah and he said that he will buy me ice cream when we're done. And did you know that he has a big dog? His name is Boxer and he drools a lot, but he's really nice."

"Really? I used to have a dog named Boxer, but he was really little. About the size of your head I bet."

"What happened to him?"

"I gave him to my friend because he moved out of the city and I thought Boxer would like that more."

"That was nice of you. I bet he does like it more."

"Yeah my friend says he's pretty happy."

"I hate to cut this short, but the pancakes are ready." I smiled and put a big plate of flapjacks down on the table. We ate and laughed, and it was the most adorable thing in the world.

When we were done Mattie went to his room to get dressed and play, after I made sure he washed all the sticky syrup off his hands that is. Adam decided that it was time for him to go.

"Come here," he said and motioned me forward with his finger. He kissed my lips and said, "I had fun last night and I hope you have a good day. Call me later and I'll come over." One last kiss and then he walked out of my apartment.

I stayed right where I was for a full minute just in a daze. Then I went to Mattie's room and told him I was going to take a shower.

"Hey mom," he called as I was walking out.

"Yeah baby."

"Is Adam my dad?"

"No sweetheart. Remember how I told you that you would probably never meet your dad?"

"Yeah I remember that. Is Adam your boyfriend?"

"I don't know yet, hun."

"Is he at least your friend?"

"Yes and yours too," I smile and ruffle his hair.

"I like him, he's really nice. I think he should be your boyfriend."

"We'll see, baby."

I got up and as I walked out I heard Mattie whisper to himself, "And I think he would make a good dad for me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Have fun, Batman," I say as he runs into my brother's apartment. "Thanks for doing this, Josh, he really loves it."

"Sure thing, Sis. Hey maybe we should get lunch sometime this week."

"I would like that very much." I give my big brother a hug and leave. Out in the car I call Adam, "Hey so I'll be at my apartment in about ten minutes or so. What do you say you come by in about twenty?"

"I could do that!" he responds enthusiastically from the other end.

"See you then."

I get to my apartment when I said I would and feel the need to make myself look attractive for the first time in years. I change into a black lacey bra and matching panties with a tight tank top and short shorts over it. I put on lipstick and a bit of eye shadow. My hair is put down and suddenly I'm a whole different person.

When the buzzer sounds I tell him to come on up and before I know it he's knocking on my door. I'm fairly certain he took the stairs three at a time.

"Hey," he says as I pull him in. "Well don't you look nice."

"Thanks you." I turn around and walk toward the couch.

"A little too nice," he says and grabs me around the waist from behind. He kisses my neck and lifts up my shirt to wrap his hands around my bare stomach. He whispers in my ear, "I really hope you didn't call me over here just to talk."

"It's your lucky night." I pull him over to the couch and push him slightly so that he's sitting down. I kiss him and run my hands up under his shirt until he just pulls it off. I trail kisses all down his neck, shoulder, and chest. The lipstick starts to wear off and stick to him instead; he doesn't seem to mind, besides it's his shade. He pulls my chin up so that I look at him. His eyes shine when they meet mine and he kisses my neck quite passionately.

For awhile I don't pay much attention to anything but the sensation of tingles running up and down my spine. Then I feel as though I can't breathe so I pull his face back up to mine. He turns me onto my back on the couch. He lifts up my tank top and kisses my stomach and I know he wants me to just take the thing off, but I make him do it. The excitement I see on his face when he finally gets to see the lacey bra is priceless. He kisses the top of my breast that's poking out and then bites at the lace. I give a low sexy giggle.

"I can't help but wonder if you match?" This was his way of asking permission.

"Bedroom." This time the word did not make me hesitate in the slightest.

He picked me up and carried me into my bedroom, where he dropped me gently on the bed. He climbed up after me and kissed my neck again. I ran my hands up and down his back until he looked at my face. Then he slowly trailed kisses down my chest and stomach, until he reached the top of my shorts. I propped my head up on my arms that I raised and watched him slowly remove that piece of my clothing and toss them on the floor. Upon seeing that my panties did indeed match my bra he kissed them and sat back on his heels for a moment.

I sat up too, kissed him, and undid the buckle on his pants, which were quickly removed after that to leave him in a pair of boxers. We laid back down, him on top again, and he quickly found my breasts again. I decided to challenge him again and when he tried to undo the hook again I grabbed his hand and pulled it away, but I gave him more kisses. He started to mess with the wire again and tried to slip his fingers under, again I pulled his hand away. He looked me in the eye and decided it was safe to try the hook again and I let him undo it.

The bra was thrown mercilessly on the floor, having kept him away from something he really wanted for so long. He kissed my breasts repeatedly and ran his hands over them many of times. When he bit down lightly on one of my nipples I felt as though I couldn't breathe again. I removed my own panties and then his boxers in a matter of seconds. At first he wasn't quite sure what to think, but then got the message rather quickly. He only tortured me a bit longer after that.

_**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing something like this so if you could let me know what you think that would be great!**_


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up in the morning next to Adam I couldn't help but feel that I had just rushed into something huge. I instantly became terrified. I slipped out of bed silently and tiptoed down the hall to the shower. I turned it on and sat down hoping the water would somehow drown out the world so that my problems couldn't bother me anymore. I didn't cry though, rather I just sat there and stared at the pale blue curtain. I noted the steam curling up toward the ceiling, the curtain moving closer to me, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. This time it was not for a good reason, not a good reason at all.

I heard Adam try to turn the knob, but I had locked in when I came in here. He knocked on the door and said, "Can I join you, sweetheart?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't get any words to come out.

He waited a moment, then said, "Are you ok in there?"

Still I could not reply even though I knew he would begin to panic soon. I heard a 1 2 3 4 pattern being tapped on the door and I knew that I had triggered his OCD.

"Katy, if you don't open this door in ten seconds I'm breaking it down."

I couldn't bring myself to move, so I just counted the seconds in my head. Eight Mississippi, nine Mississippi, ten Missis-. The door crashed to the floor and the curtain was pulled back violently. Adam turned off the water and crouched down slowly. I saw a mixture of anger and confusion on his face until his eyes met mine. His features softened and he grabbed a towel to wrap me in.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking you owe me a new door."

"Katy I'm about ten seconds from losing my mind. Please tell me what's going on?"

"I've been without someone for so long that I forgot what it was like, how scary it is to let another in. I don't think I was ready for last night."

"Why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have pushed it or anything if I knew you didn't want to, honest."

"Well, I wanted to last night. I'm thinking about it now and regretting it."

"How much of it are you regretting?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I would never hurt you on purpose, Katy. We can forget last night ever happened or whatever and take things slow from here."

"But I won't forget about last night Adam! I have so many questions about what happened and I don't know where to begin."

"Ask me, I will answer anything I possibly can. Please just let me help you! I will do anything."

"I think you should leave. I'll see you at work." I give him a cold stare.

"Katy…."

"Just leave, Adam."

He stood reluctantly and a few seconds later I heard the apartment door slam.


	13. Chapter 13

After a real shower I get dressed and go to work. Adam is of course already there and has decided to bring in breakfast. I see that he has placed a coffee and a glazed donut on my desk. I can't stomach the food, but gulp the coffee without saying a word and he doesn't speak either. I know I must be the one to bring it up, but again I find that I can't speak.

The only reason that I am here today is that I knew Adam would go crazy if I didn't and I didn't want to face him on those terms. Being here is making me crazy though. I can't make eye contact with anyone, even Mac when he comes in with a new case that he needs our help with. To make matters worse it was a case involving child abuse, both Adam and myself become extremely quiet and I begin to fear that neither of us is breathing.

"I know it's going to be especially hard for the both of you to work on this case, but just know that we will catch the guy that did this. If we pull together it will be a fast case."

I stare blankly at the laptop we are supposed to get information from. I know how some of these freaky people work and I just know that there will be some terrible things on there. Eventually Adam stands and motions that we go to the table and begin to work on it.

Child pornography sites, Word documents dedicated to detailed descriptions of ways to torture a child, and horrible pictures taken of a young abused boy and girl are all we find and the computer is completely loaded with them. I become physically ill and empty my stomach of anything that could possibly be in there. Adam has tears in his eye as he paces up and down the room, careful about where he steps.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Adam. I panicked a bit, but I am glad to have you there for me." I can't think of what else to say except, "I do want you in my life and I'm ready for it now."

He comes over to me and wraps his arms around me in a tight squeeze. "I think it's time I share a bit of my life with you." He has to catch his breath before he continues, but once he does he won't stop, "When I was about seven or so my dad started to drink. He would come home late at night and being a kid I would go out and ask him where he had been. Sometimes he would pick me up and throw me or he would hit me in the stomach. As the years progressed I went from getting a bruise once a week to every day. I was scared and didn't tell anyone and my mom was the same way. I guess one day she came to her senses or something and called the cops. He pushed her down a flight of stairs and she was dead before they got there, but I hid so he couldn't get me. I was fourteen when that happened, but it feels like yesterday. When I see these pictures I can't help but relive it and wonder where these kids are and what he's doing to them right now."

I wipe the tears off his face and kiss his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Adam, so sorry."

He takes a minute to get himself together and then says, "Let's find this guy as soon as possible." We go right back to work and stay long after quitting time.

I'm so into work that I only half listen when I answer my phone. It's Ellie's mother wondering if she should just put Mattie to bed over at their apartment. "Mattie! Oh I got so wrapped up in this case that I lost track of time! I feel so stupid…."

"Katy, it's fine. We can put him to bed now and then you can wrap things up and get him in an hour or so. I completely understand that you've lost track of time, I've done it a thousand times. Cut yourself some slack," she said from the other end.

"Thank you so much! I will leave as soon as I can and come get him."

"Katy, I'm sorry. I lost track of time too," Adam said from behind me. "We just really wanted to catch this guy."

"Yeah I know," I turned and looked at the monitor right as we got a match in the facial recognition system. I ran and got Mac, then Adam and me left. A couple blocks down I said, "You don't have to walk me home, I know you must be at least as tired as I am."

"Actually, Katy, I was wondering if I could stay the night. I hate to admit this, but I can't go home and be by myself. Not after what happened today, I can't get those images out of my head. I don't want to intrude or anything, but I'm terrified right now and I need to be with someone."

"One more night won't hurt, but nothing physical this time."

"No, but would it be too childish to ask if I could sleep in your bed?"

"Only if you hold me."


	14. Chapter 14

We collected Mattie, who was sound asleep, and I put him in his bed straight away. I sat there and stroked his hair for quite awhile and tried to think about what I had gotten myself into with Adam. The scared feeling from this morning had gone away, but is that only temporary? I'm too tired to care.

I stand and as I enter my bedroom I strip down to my bra and underwear. It's nothing Adam hasn't seen before, but this time he doesn't stare hungrily from the bed. Rather he looks at me longingly, as if the fact that I'm not in his arms right now is killing him. Already beyond caring I crawl into bed and rest my head on his warm shoulder.

"So today was not a good day," he says softly so that it's almost a whisper, but not quite.

"Quite the opposite I think, but we caught the guy. Or are you talking about this morning?"

"Both really, but I'm glad you've let me back in tonight."

"It was out of necessity and I mean that in a good way."

He kisses the top of my head twice and whispers, "Good night."

I fall asleep without a reply.

The next morning my alarm goes off at seven and scares Adam half to death. I just sit up and turn it off, give Adam a quick kiss on the cheek, and slip on a T-shirt as I walk out the door. In my son's room I sit on the edge of the bed as I always do and rub his back until he wakes up. When he opens his eyes I say, "Good morning, sweetheart."

His reply is cold, "I don't want to wake up today. You forgot me last night."

"I'm so sorry about that, baby. Remember when I told you that I have to help catch bad guys? Well, last night I had to stay late so that I could."

"You told me that you have to catch bad people to keep me safe, but I don't feel safe when you aren't around. I don't have a dad so you are the only person that can keep me safe. I need you."

"I know, baby, I messed up last night."

I hear Adam walking down the hallway and when he stops I know he is in the door. "Did you forget me last night because you were with him?"

"I was with him, but we were working."

"Why is he here again?"

"Well, Adam is my friend so I wanted him to come over for a sleepover of sorts."

"Is Adam your boyfriend?"

"Baby, it's complicated. I don't know how to explain any of this to you."

"Either he is or he isn't. What's so hard to explain?"

Adam stepped in and said, "Look, bud, I like your mom a lot, but we haven't decided if I'm here boyfriend or not yet. It's just something silly about grown ups that no one really understands."

"Oh ok…. What's for breakfast?"

I smile, "Coco Puffs?"

"Yeah!" and Mattie threw off the covers and ran down the hall to the kitchen. I heard him drag a chair to the cabinet, get the cereal down along with a bowl, and open the fridge for milk.

"Thank you for that," I say and kiss Adam. "I'm going to take a shower real quick. Can you watch Mattie? You just have to sit there with him."

"Sure thing." He smiles and walks down the hall to join Mattie at the table.

When I get out of the shower and have gotten dressed I walk out to the kitchen. I find that there is an empty bowl in front of both Adam and Mattie and they are rolling a race car back and forth. I smile at the sheer adorableness of the scene.

"Mattie, sweetheart, why don't you go get dressed for school? Your jeans are on top of your dresser."

"Ok," and he bounces off to his room.

"Is it ok if I take a quick shower?"

"Sure, just prop the door in the doorframe, that's what I did."

"Sorry about that. I'll fix it sometime this week."

"I would appreciate that," I say as I clean up the breakfast mess.


	15. Chapter 15

Adam finished showering so we walked Mattie and Ellie to school together. After they had run off to the playground together me and Adam walked away hand in hand.

"So I was thinking about what Mattie said this morning and I was wondering if you did want to give the whole boyfriend thing a go? I mean I don't just want you to be that guy that comes over sometimes and sleeps in my bed. For both myself and my son I have to say that you're either my friend or my boyfriend. I can't have an in between."

He leaned down and gave me a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. "I'm willing to give it a go. You and Mattie are great and I'm glad you're letting me be a part of that."

Indeed we did give it a go. He fixed my bathroom door within a week as he promised. He started to come by most evenings to play with Mattie and he stayed until he was in bed to be with me. We took things slow as he said we could, and we didn't sleep together again. Two months went by in a flash and I hardly noticed anything weird.

One Saturday I woke up with terrible stomach cramps and a weird nauseous feeling. I started thinking about it and realized that I hadn't gotten my period last month and what was happening now didn't quite feel like I was going to get it, but rather spend the next seven months without it. Mind racing I called Adam and told him to come over right away.

I paced up and down my living room until he got there and even after for a bit. He sat on the couch and just watched me. He knows that I need time to get my thoughts straight and even longer to communicate them.

"We might have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fairly certain that I'm pregnant."

"Did you take a test?"

"I was going to call my doctor after I told you, but I'm far too nervous to take a home one. Are you freaking out? I'm somewhat freaking out right not!"

"It's nothing to freak out about."

"Nothing? Your child is possibly growing inside of me right now as we speak!"

"No, I just mean that we shouldn't freak out yet. If you are pregnant is it necessarily a bad thing? I mean I know we are taking things slow and we so aren't ready to have a child together. I've just gotten used to Mattie being around, but maybe it would be fine."

"Look it's not the fact that it's your baby or anything like that that worries me. I just wasn't exactly expecting this when I woke up this morning."

"Trust me, I wasn't expecting this either." He stood up and wrapped me in a very warm hug that I wanted to last forever.

Then I heard little footsteps behind me and instantly knew that Mattie had heard our entire conversation. I didn't let go of Adam, but turned to look at him.

"Am I going to be a big brother?"


End file.
